Come and Gone
by Mrs.Williamthebloody
Summary: As he lay there, the blood pooling beneath him the words 'be strong, for me' repeated themselves over and over again he felt ashamed of how badly he was letting her down.


Chapter 1: Ashamed

Night had fallen hours ago; the weather had changed from bad to worse. The rain was falling hard against the black pavement. The streets were devoid of life except for a sole passer-by. He walked with the air of someone with no reason to live. His face showing off his recent resignation. To simply look at him would lead you to forget about the pelting rain soaking him to the bone. He showed no sign of emotion towards the rain one way or another. He was not cursing it, or taking any pleasure in its presence. He showed no sign of speeding up in order to rid himself of its undesirable nature.

The silence was broken by the high pitched ringing of what could only be identified as a cell phone. Slowly he reached into his front pocket in order to retrieve it. At the sight of the callers I.D. his hands instantly formed fists and the vain in his forehead began to pulse. Without answering it he took one last quick glance at it before whipping it at the ground. Instantly it shattered, the irritating sound of the ringer ceasing.

His mind now racing with memories of the past week his pace began to quicken. His face once again became stiff, a position that had become ever so familiar. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. No one was supposed to get hurt. It wasn't supposed to end with him being constantly haunted by her tormentors. The week had started out on the right foot. Where had it gone wrong? It had gone so wrong. He was now back were he started, alone and hurting. But this hurt was a much more substantial, understandable hurt.

She had been his life line, the only thing that kept him going. And he had to go and screw it up. Why had he been so stupid? Why hadn't he listened to her? She had trusted him to take care of her, to be there for her. In the end he hadn't been there. She had been alone. The last time he had heard her voice she had made him promise to be strong. Her voice hadn't wavered, she had stayed calm while he freaked out and began to yell. She tried to calm him down. Tell him that everything would be alright. She had told him she loved him. Words he had waited months to hear. Before he got a chance to respond she had said good-bye. In that second he knew everything would not be alright. Thinking back on it he realized that she must have known her terrible life ending fate.

If only he had realized it at the time he might have gotten there in time. He might have been able to help her. Or at least be there fore her in those last moments rather than trapped in a jail cell with no means of escape. As the thoughts took him over he began to sprint down the remainder of the street. Reaching the bridge he had been heading for since he left the cemetery he stopped abruptly at its rail. Slowly he climbed his way up so that he was balancing on the railing and began to stare into the water. Preparing himself for what was next he took in a deep breath and removed one foot dangling it dangerously over the edge.

A loud clap of lighting interrupted his thoughts causing his remaining foot to slip, rather than falling forward like he planned he landed flat on the pavement his head smashing down hard. As he lay there, the blood pooling beneath him his last thoughts were of her. He wondered if this was how she felt, cold and alone. The words _be strong, for me_ began to resonate in his head. Certainly this was not her idea of being strong. As the words repeated themselves over and over again he felt ashamed. Ashamed of how badly in this moment he was letting her down.

**One month earlier**

"Rory, wait up I wanna ask you something."

"I don't have time right now Tristan. I'm going to miss my bus."

A/N: Okay, so the rest of this story will mostly be what happend to lead up to this moment. I really hope you liked it. Please review. If i get enough responce I'll try to update quickly. Thanks. One again, review (please) I love them:)


End file.
